bamboogummys_animal_jam_roleplayfandomcom-20200213-history
The Jail for Anthropomorphic Animals
A roleplay in which you play as an anthropomorphic animal and be a prisoner, criminal, cop, bystander, judge, lawyer, or juror! Members of the Roleplay Currently, there can only be three prisoners at a time. Hopefully in the future an update will occur that will change this. Unfinished characters and criminals still count as taken prisoner slots. Prisoners Dotter (Romeo51637) (Male) (Dire Wolf) (Navy gray-blue fur with ice-blue chest and belly, hot pinkish purple eyes. Wears an orange prisoner uniform.) (37 years old, birthday is on August 19th) (In jail for robbing a train, jewelry shop, and shoplifting some donuts. He was armed when he robbed the train and jewelry shop, but wasn't armed when he shoplifted the donuts. He also vandalized three schools, stole a brainwashing device, attempted the murder of Jerry Liam Maximus and replaced bank money with counterfeit money. He is sentenced to 75 years in jail for this. He will be 112 years old when he gets out.) (Blue Cell) (He is and has always been single, though he has had a crush before.) Chesleigh Harrison (Bamboogummy) (Female) (Domestic Cat) (Ginger and white fur with magenta eyes, wears a purple prisoner's uniform) (19 years old, birthday is on May 14th) (Sentenced to life in prison for murdering a young adult fennec fox man) (Red Cell) Criminals None Cops Jerry Liam Maximus (Bamboogummy) (Male) (Fancy Rat) (Light gray fur, dark brown eyes, pink tail, hands and feet, wears a blue police uniform. His pajamas are pink. Former officer Rose gave him a gift of a pink sweater before she left, so he wears that as a casual outfit often when he is not working or in his pajamas.) (22 years old, birthday is on May 5th) (Lives in the house with a blue bed, blue rug and pot of pink, purple and blue flowers.) (He celebrates christmas and his favorite color is pink. He is currently grieving the loss of Max, as even though he was a prisoner and terminated so many innocent lives, he had grown fond of him.) Toto (Theforgottendragon) (Female) (Otter) (Reddish brown fur, light tan chest and belly, flame patterns the same color as their reddish brown fur, dark brown eyes, wears blue clothing, a blue spiked collar, blue leaf bracelets on both of her hand-paws, and ice blue tail armor on her tail.) (25 years old, birthday is on May 3rd) Nicewolf (Spikegirl101) (Female) (Timber Wolf) (Silver fur with dark gray lightning patterns, white chest and belly, and dark brown eyes. When she's not working, she wears a green bow on her ear, a black scarf, a minty green shirt, yellow tail armor, and blue shoes. When she is working, she wears a blue police uniform, no police hat, and her yellow tail armor.) (21 years old, birthday unknown) Crystal (NC15) (Female) (Snow Leopard) (Bright purple fur with black chest and belly, light yellow eyes, and white rosette spots. Wears a purple police uniform, including the hat.) (18 years old, birthday unknown) (Chieftain) Valentina Vixenson (Bamboogummy) (Female) (Red Fox) (Orange fur, white chest and belly, dark brown fox markings, forest green eyes, wears a blue police uniform when at work) (27 years old, birthday is on April 4th) (Strong and independent, but also sweet and caring.) Mindy (Midlandia) (Female) (Puma) (Deep blue fur with light blue chest and belly, dark brown eyes. Wears a blue hat, blue police uniform.) (19 years old, birthday is on May 21st) Kitzz (Kit9021) (Female) (Fennec Fox) (Black and white fur with dark brown eyes, wears a white star beanie, white star pendant, she is armed with a bow and arrow. She wears blue cuffs on her wrists and ankles.) (20 years old, birthday is on February 11th) (Lives in the house with a purple bed and a yellow arctic fox plushie.) (She owns a yellow arctic fox plushie who she named Banana. She also owns two orange arctic fox plushies.) Boomer (Kit9021) (Male) (Lion Bunny) (Pale orange and white fur with dark brown eyes, wears a knight's helmet, ear insides are black.) (25 years old, birthday is on October 31st) (His father is a bunny and his mother is a lioness.) Riley (Bamboogummy) (Female) (Dwarf Unicorn) (Reddish brown coat with lime green mane and tail, wears a red spiked collar, green long-sleeved shirt with a red triangle on it and red tips of sleeves, as well as black shorts with a single vertical red stripe on each leg.) (20 years old, birthday is on August 5th) Bystanders Eve (Avocadoslice) (Female) (Gray Wolf) (Dark gray fur with white chest and belly, gray-brown eyes. Wears a red christmas sweater. Her tail has a single white stripe running down it.) (16 years old, birthday unknown) (She lives alone in the house with a pink bed, blue rug with a sea star pattern and a fireplace.) (Was robbed by Shadow on January 9th, Year 1. Luckily, Shadow was caught the same day and her money was returned.) Swirl (Movch6) (Female) (Wolf) (Light blue fur with deep blue chest and belly, deep blue eyes) (17 years old, birthday is on January 2nd) (Lives alone in the house with the blue bed, white furry rug and TV.) (Works at a pizzeria called Clover's Pizza where customers can ask for any kind of pizza and still get it as long as the ingredients are available. Her boss's name is Clover. Swirl was robbed by Shadow on January 9th, Year 1. Luckily, Shadow was caught the same day and her money was returned.) Nitzan (Bamboogummy) (Female) (Mixed Breed Dog) (White fur with reddish brown markings, blue eyes, wears a purple dress and a small yellow flower crown around her left ear, as well as a yellow bandana scarf around her neck.) (16 years old, birthday is on March 7th) (Her sister, whom Nitzan had lived with before she died, was murdered. Police are still searching for the murderer.) Judges Valencia Althea Bernadette (Bamboogummy) (Female) (Smilodon Populator) (Orange fur with light tan chest and belly, dark brown stripes, dark brown eyes, wears a black robe) (35 years old, birthday is on March 19th) (She has been practicing the law since she was 20.) Joe (Tigerbird83) (Male) (Smilodon Populator) (White fur with black stripes, black chest and belly, dark brown eyes, and black robe when they go to work.) (41 years old, birthday unknown) Lawyers Jack (Theforgottendragon) (Male) (Otter) (Gray-brown fur with beige chest and belly, dark brown eyes, wears a black tuxedo with a red bowtie, and dark gray pants. His tail is wrapped in a red ribbon.) (25 years old, birthday is on March 18th) Dory (Romeo51637) (Female) (Pygmy Spotted Skunk) (Dark gray fur with reddish pink eyes, wears a yellow gardening hat. Wears green shoes. Her skunk markings are white.) (56 years old, birthday is on June 10th) (Plants flowers in her free time, is a gardener) Jurors Donut (Tokidoki1111) (Female) (German Shepherd Dog) (Black and dyed gray-purple fur with teal colored eye contacts, wears a black and red dress and a black sparkly bow on her ear. Her natural fur color is gray-brown, and her natural eye color is tan.) (18 years old, birthday unknown) (Homeless, currently staying at Toto's house, as Toto found her in the cold on January 2nd Year 1 and took her in. She has a pet ferret who has tan fur.) Doll (Tokidoki1111) (Female) (Dire Wolf + Sabertooth Tiger) (Dark blue-green fur with lavender chest and belly, teal legs, medium green eyes, wears a red flower crown, a peach orange backpack with contents unknown and a moon necklace, the string being black and the moon being white. She has saber teeth, but other than that she looks entirely like a dire wolf.) (18 years old, birthday unknown) (Homeless) Snow (Kit9021) (Female) (Arctic Wolf) (Black fur with white chest and belly, white eyes, wears a white star beanie, white star pendant and a blue cuff on each of her wrists and ankles. She is armed with a bow and arrow) (40 years old, birthday is on November 5th) Amount of Time in Jail Speeding: 1 year Caused the perishing of another with no justice and full intent of doing so: Forever Attacked someone without causing them to perish: 3 years Kidnapped someone and harmed them severely: 20 years Kidnapped someone and harmed them a little: 5 years Attempted kidnapping: 3 years Arson: 3 years Robbery: 15 years Trespassing on private property without permission: 1 month Forgery: 3 years Riot: 2 years Threatening someone with death or harm: 1 year Events 2/8/2018 (The roleplay was founded!) 6/15/2018 (Lockjaw died of a gunshot wound which was inflicted on her by Jerry Liam Maximus when she attempted to escape. Jerry Liam Maximus will not be punished for his actions, as they were justified.) 7/8/2018 (Eternity quit her job as a judge and moved away.) 7/8/2018 (Bill Nye quit his job as a lawyer and moved away.) 8/27/2018 (Bell hung herself. She was found dead, hung in her room.) 9/20/2018 (Max suffered a heart attack in front of Jerry and Dotter while they were all outside in the exercising area. Luckily, Max was saved when he was rushed to the ER room in the hospital. He suffered the heart attack at 7:45 AM, January 6th, Year 1 and was brought back to prison on the same day & year, 12:30 PM.) 9/21/2018 (Max's brother escaped from jail and went to the same jail Max is in. He broke in and attacked Max, leaving a scar with his claws. After Jerry and Rose went downstairs to see what was going on, Jerry soon got his gun and fired at Max's brother, but right as he fired his gun, Rose jumped in front of Jerry, getting hit in one of her paws. Max's brother escaped once again and Rose was sent to the hospital. Rose is still recovering and Max's brother is still being chased down. Luckily, Max himself wasn't too badly wounded and he simply needed bandaids.) 11/7/2018 (Rose moved away.) 12/28/2018 (Max and Dotter were hospitalized after coming down with a serious, highly contagious sickness caused by scars. They will stay there for a few days before they are able to come back home. This happened on January 8th, year 1.) 12/28/2018 (Max unfortunately suddenly stopped breathing a day after being brought to the hospital and the doctors were unable to revive him. Max passed away that day.) 12/28/2018 (Spike went on a killing spree killing an entire group of 24 people with a gun and was then arrested, fired forever and sentenced to life in a prison far away for this.) 5/26/2019 (An extra 3 years has been added to Dotter's sentence in prison, making his sentence 75 years in prison total.) 5/26/2019 (Azul was murdered, found dead and covered in dry blood and scratch wounds made by a small creature all over her chest and neck. There were clear signs of a struggle, but no signs of a break in apart from a small hole in the wall.) 9/3/2019 (Shadow died of heart disease.) 9/29/2019 (Speedy quit her job as a cop and moved away.) 1/2/2020 (Griff was transferred to a different prison after being proven guilty in court.) 1/2/2020 (Zoko, Maple and Denny moved away.) Weather & Time Date: January 12th, Year 1* Season: Winter Weather: Overcast sky, the temperature is 20°F, it's windy, the ground still has some patches of snow from a couple of days ago, but it is not currently snowing. On January 13th, the sky will remain overcast and it will remain windy. The temperature will rise to 36°F. Time: 6:30 AM *Note that in every one of my roleplays, the year is not supposed to represent what year it actually is as in which year we are in since the beginning of the universe, it is instead supposed to represent which year we are in since the beginning of the roleplay. Prisoner Schedule 6:30 AM: Prisoners wake up, make their bed, brush teeth, shower, and then exercise. All those tasks should be done by 6:45 AM. After 6:45 AM, the prisoners are free to go wherever they want in the prison as long as they wear muzzles. If they want to make a phone call, they must let the officers know so that their muzzle will be taken off. 7:15 AM: Prisoners eat breakfast. Those who are in jail for violent crimes must eat in their cells. Those who are not in jail for violent crimes may choose between eating in their cells or eating in the prison cafeteria. 7:45 AM: Prisoners may go wherever they want in the prison as long as they wear muzzles. If they want to make a phone call, they must let the officers know so that their muzzle will be taken off. 8:00 AM: Roll call taking place in the cells. 8:30 AM: Prisoners may go wherever they want in the prison as long as they wear muzzles. No phone calls at this time. 12:30 PM: Prisoners eat lunch. Those who are in jail for violent crimes must eat in their cells. Those who are not in jail for violent crimes may choose between eating in their cells or eating in the prison cafeteria. 1:00 PM: Prisoners may go wherever they want in the prison as long as they wear muzzles. No phone calls at this time. 2:00 PM: Prisoners may choose to make a phone call or stay in their cell. 5:00 PM: Prisoners eat dinner. Those who are in jail for violent crimes must eat in their cells. Those who are not in jail for violent crimes may choose between eating in their cells or eating in the prison cafeteria. 5:30 PM: Prisoners may go wherever they want in the prison as long as they wear muzzles. If they want to make a phone call, they must let the officers know so that their muzzle will be taken off. 8:00 PM: Roll call taking place in the cells. 8:30 PM: Bedtime for prisoners. Cops who worked at the prison during the day may go home to rest, and cops who didn't work there during the day may work the night shift by guarding the prisoners. The cops working the night shift may go home once the prisoners awaken and the cops who will work the day shift arrive.Category:Modern Life Category:Furries